Ancil Roux
---- Ancil Roux (KANJI, ROMAJI) is current head of the Roux Family and the father of Acel Roux and Axel Roux. Ancil, being a former villain, is not very respected in his life, however, his wife Wendy Roux is fighting for the respect he derseves. Becoming a vigilante Ancil has corrected his ways but someitmes the inner villain inside him escapes making it impossible for him to become a Pro-Hero no matter how hard Wendy tries. Like most people in the Roux Family, Ancil has a quirk known as Diable-Forme. Ancil travels a lot and as such doesn't see his kids very often. Currently he is in Japan. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA TBA History Quirk Diable-Forme (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Mutant Quirk used by most people in the Roux Family. It foremost gives the appearance of a devil, usually giving red eyes and horns or a tail, sometimes it can be all and sometimes it can be a mix and match. It is rare for someone to have wings. This quirk also allows the user to be able to gain the abilities and weaknesses of a devil. Ancil has gained horns, a tail, wings, red eyes and hooves for feet. Everything known about the quick, Ancil has, however, he is rarely seen to have these items on him due to his special ability given to him. Blood Thickness (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the special ability given to Ancil through Diable-Forme. The ability is actually quite basic compared to other people in the Roux Family but if Ancil is to consume human blood he is able to conceal his horns, wings and even muscular appearance from anyone. This ability makes his Diable-Forme much more of a Transformation Quirk compared to the normal Mutant Quirk yet it is still a Mutant Quirk due to it still existing and not controlled by Ancil's will. If Ancil does not drink enough blood a week he shall revert to his normal form. This ability is strong enough to make Ancil seem a lot younger than he really is. This blood also gives Ancil a boost in strength which is it only combats advancement. During Possession or Dominance, Ancil's Blood Thickness no longer works the same way. Ancil is unable to conceal his demonic appearance but instead, his strength grows a lot more than it would normally. He can also drink form anything, not just a human, making it quite terrifying especially when he starts to lose his own humanity. Relationships Family= Acel Roux (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the daughter of Ancil and also the twin sister of Axel Roux. Axel Roux (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the son of Ancil and also the twin brother of Acel Roux. Wendy Roux {KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-Hero and wife of Ancil. She is the mother of a set of twins known as Axel and Acel Roux. |-| Others= Guy Guinto (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a young man Ancil met during his travel in Japan. Trivia * Ancil Roux is based on Sadao Maou from the anime series, The Devil is a Part-Timer Category:Males Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes Category:Former Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutation Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Roux Family